The present invention relates to a recording material, which can be used for gravure-proofing for package design etc., displays and the like.
Full color printing on a substrate made of paper, plastic film or the like has hitherto been performed by electrostatic recording, ink-jet printing, thermal transfer recording, electrophotography and the like. Interalia, electrostatic recording is widely used for the manufacture of large-sized displays, outdoor displays and the like because it can output images at a high speed and can produce highly weather-resistant images, and ink-jet printing is frequently used for the manufacture of recording materials for large-sized displays and gravure-proofing of package design and the like because it provides images with high resolution at low cost.
However, all of conventional recording materials used for these recording methods are classified into white ones, those in one color, those transmitting light, i.e., transparent ones, and those having a ready-made pattern.
Therefore, if partial background portions with hiding property are desired in recording materials transmitting light, for example, a white paper sheet or white film, for example, must be adhered or white paint must be applied on the background portions on a transparent sheet as a separate operation before or after printing by any of the above-mentioned methods.
To obtain such background portions with hiding property as described above, solid printed image portions in white or one color may be formed by the methods mentioned above. However, forming a large solid image portion in white or one color requires use of a large amount of toner or ink and may cause ununiform recording.
Further, inks for ink-jet printing, in particular, generally transmit light well and most of them do not have hiding property. Therefore, it is difficult to form printed image portions which have hiding property on a transparent film with such inks.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve these problems. The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a recording material which can provide a solid image portion in white or other color, in particular, with hiding property on a transparent substrate with easy operation.